My Childish Hero
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Sequel to My Gentleman Hero. It's coming up to Christmas and Arthur has a lot on his plate: college, family, friends, being a hero. But, when something strange happens to most of the heroes in the city, Arthur finds himself with a lot more responsibility.
1. I Kissed a Girl

_**This is the sequel to My Gentleman Hero. If you haven't read it, you probably should. I probably won't explain what's already happened and only allude to it. **_

_**It's not from Al's POV, so, sorry.**_

* * *

Arthur stared blankly at the board. He was in no mood to examine Alice in Wonderland too closely. After all, as far as he could tell, the man had probably written it for a bit of fun. Or he was on drugs, like so many people speculated.

Besides, he was extremely tired. Last night he had foiled a robbery _and_ stopped a gang war. Both on his own since he had refused to let Alfred come along. The boy had already punched through several bloody warehouses in the last week.

Trying hard to keep his eyes open, Arthur stared hard at the board. Finally, he gave up and, considering he was pretty far back and behind other students who were currently unenthusiastically listening, laid his head on the table. He kept a weather eye for any important points but, for the most part, he tuned out, allowing himself time to think.

It had been eight years since he had discovered his ability to control the speed of objects and himself. Eight years since he had resolved to get rid of them as fast as possible. And he still possessed them. It irritated him. When he had moved to this city for college, he grew more irritated when he found the others who were in a similar position to him and was almost _forced_ to become a superhero. He no longer had any interest in them.

However, the thing that bugged him the most was definitely Francis. He couldn't stand the sight of him after their time together at boarding school in Pensionnat, near Chartres in France. It was entirely because of that tosser that he'd had to go through the hell he had had with his parents that year. After several arguments, his father had angrily pointed out that he was adopted.

The shock and trauma had activated his powers. Which, he supposed, had been good for his floundering French.

A small sigh escaped him. He wanted to get rid of these powers so much that sometimes he had dreams about it. But... Now that he had met Alfred and his boundless enthusiasm for the exact thing he wanted to get rid of, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to any more. In fact, for once, when he had fought Harry in the final battle, he had enjoyed himself.

Suppressing a groan, Arthur sat up straighter, sore from the way he had been leaning. Lifting his pen, he began to twirl it between his fingers. If the situation arose where he could get rid of them, what would he do? And would Alfred be disappointed if he _did _relinquish them?

Another thing he was concerned about was Harry. He had appeared from seemingly nowhere, despite all their thorough investigations. There were probably more like him and less like Alfred's adoptive parents. When would they pop up and what could they do about it? He didn't look forward to finding out what would happen.

His thoughts returned to Alfred. The younger man was unaccustomed to his powers and terribly inexperienced. Arthur could foresee a lot of trouble arising from this. But another thing was tickling the back of his mind.

_Hey, Artie. Thanks for being my hero._

Arthur's heart skipped a beat when he thought on that. It felt as though he had never been appreciated before and Alfred was the first one. But he had plenty of thanks over the time he had been a superhero so it wasn't entirely knew to him. Perhaps it was the awed and loving tone he had used. Maybe it was the fact that his wish to be viewed as someone important by the boy who had brought him out of his shell all those years ago had been fulfilled.

Quickly, he scribbled down something that looked important from the board. This was no good, getting distracted like this. He had to focus on what he was doing and not on things that were and what might be. He would be eternally glad that Francis had opted not to attend this early morning lecture to tease him about his distractedness.

Finally, the lecturer finished droning about whatever mundane thing he had been talking about. There was a flurry of activity and noise as everyone present gathered their things. Just as Arthur slung his bag over his shoulder, he noticed someone was hovering at the end of the row, waiting for him.

Glancing up, he surveyed the girl. She had black hair which she habitually wore down, the curtain of hair covering her eyes when she grew embarrassed. Those eyes were a deep, chestnut brown. Her skin was always slightly pale but it looked soft and smooth. Pink lips twitched upwards in a smile as he gazed at her.

His stalker had decided to talk to him.

To be fair, she didn't really stalk him. The girl only followed him around when Arthur was at college, occasionally sitting nearby when she could. Arthur knew she liked him though he wasn't entirely sure why. However, she had never spoken to him before. She always seemed to be nervous.

"Ah, hello," said Arthur, politely. "Grace, isn't it?"

The girl's arms wrapped around her stomach as though she was hugging herself. Nodding, she whispered to Arthur. "I... I was wondering... if..." Grace took a breath and ploughed on in one breath. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" She held her breath once she was done, keeping her eyes resolutely on the board.

Blinking, Arthur wondered what to do. He had no interest in her whatsoever. After all, since his time in France, he had known that he was never going to have a girlfriend. Nor did he want one. But this poor girl had screwed up all her courage – the least he could do was give her a reward. And it _was_ a gentlemanly thing to do.

"Did you have any place in mind?" he asked, gently.

Grace glanced up in surprise. Those dark eyes widened and bore into Arthur's green ones. "W-Well! There's this real good one. Um... I think it's called Eroe in Camuffare. It's got a mix of different cuisines."

Arthur nodded. He knew the place. In fact, a week or so ago, he had been there on a double date. Not that it had actually been a date – just one of Alfred's many whims. "Yes. Tonight at six?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, please!" breathed Grace. Arthur smiled at her but she spoke again before he could respond. "I-I'll see you later!" And with that, she rushed off, leaving Arthur to sidle out of the row on his own.

* * *

Walking from the college library, his arms full of various books, Arthur was surprised to find Alfred talking with Francis in the corridor. He frowned: what was the Frenchman up to now? Deciding to just stalk by them, he stuck his nose in the air and marched past without looking.

"Ah, Artie!" exclaimed Alfred. Arthur huffed to himself before turning round. He hated hearing that – 'Artie' belonged to the adorable Alfred from long ago not the Alfred who could snap him in half. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing in particular," said Arthur, eyeing the two of them. Francis looked amused. Alfred seemed rather nervous. "What are _you_ doing? I hope you have your college work completed."

Alfred winced. "It's... It's nearly done, don't worry."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to be getting along with."

"Hey, isn't it unusual for you to be going _away_ from the library?" Alfred hurriedly asked as Arthur turned. The Brit paused and slowly twisted back round, frowning at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked in a low tone.

"Just... Just wondering!" cried Alfred hurriedly, grinning sheepishly. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed at Arthur. "I mean, I always find you in there."

"Hmph!" said Arthur. "Well, I happen to be busy tonight so I am taking the books home with me. That way, I can work through the night."

"Oh? What're you doing?"

"It's none of your business."

"Is it more her-?" began Alfred but Arthur kicked him hard on the shin as a group of girls breezed by, giggling a little. "Ouch!" he cried instead, pouting at Arthur as he rubbed at his leg. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Why can't you keep your voice down?" Arthur retorted with a sigh. "And no, it's nothing to do with that, actually. Unless something comes up, of course."

"Yeah? Then what're you doing that's so important that it keeps you from the library?" Francis cleared his throat and Arthur watched Alfred's eyes change from confusion to alarm. He scrambled to cover himself. "I-I mean, not that there's anything wrong with being in the library all day!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay, so it kinda is, you're not getting enough sun. Oh, wait. It's December. So, uh, what I mean is..." Alfred trailed off, his eyes now desperate for relief.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur sighed once again. "If you really _must_ know, I have a date."

Both Francis and Alfred burst out laughing. "You?" gasped Francis after a moment. "You have a date?"

Arthur almost growled in anger. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, oui," said Francis, his eyes shining with amusement. Arthur's scowl deepened. Francis knew the truth. And he had better not tell their new recruit.

"But I thought you couldn't get girlfriends?" asked Alfred, still grinning.

With wide eyes, Arthur stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"Francis told me you've never had one."

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the two of them. It was true that he had never had a girlfriend. But there was a very good reason for that, after all. Being gay, he had no inclination of asking a girl out. What would be the point? However, from the amused look that Francis was throwing in his direction, Arthur realised he hadn't quite gotten around to telling Alfred this detail. He squeezed his books tighter for lack of being able to fold his arms.

"Well, now I have a date. Don't worry yourself about my love life, thank you."

Alfred suddenly looked disappointed and glanced at Francis as though for guidance. The Frenchman in question snorted. "I doubt you asked her, cher," he said. "Et... It is the girl who stalks you, oui?"

"'Stalks'?" repeated Alfred. His eyes flickered towards Arthur in concern. "What's this?"

"There is a girl-"

"Her name is Grace," said Arthur, haughtily.

"Ah, oui. Grace took quite the fancy to our dear Arthur. Et she follows him around campus." Francis turned to Arthur with a large grin that Arthur didn't like. "She has been building herself up to ask him on a date for years."

"Really?" asked Alfred. Arthur stared at his disappointment.

"Do you know her?" he asked him gently. If Alfred liked her, then he would _definitely_ apologise to Grace and call off the date. He cared too much about Alfred to come between him and the girl he liked. His chest felt tight at this thought and he forced himself to keep calm.

"Huh? Oh, no. I don't..." mumbled Alfred.

"Then...?" Arthur stopped himself from asking but he left the question in the air.

However, this seemed to cause Alfred some anxiety. "Oh, no! Don't worry 'bout me! Ah, yeah! I have to find Kiku for our project! Eh, gotta go!" And with that, Alfred passed Arthur by quickly, refusing to look at him. Arthur frowned: what was that? His harsh eyes returned to Francis who merely shrugged.

"Alfred is a strange young American, non?"

* * *

Arthur cursed as he stumbled into his flat, desperately trying to unbutton his waistcoat. He was running late. A last minute request for assistance at a bank robbery had meant that he had had to leave at half five and rush across the city to reach the forlorn looking building. Really now, who robbed a bank which looked as though it had seen better days?!

Not only that, but it had been near Alfred's place and he turned up in that bleeding provocative costume. Despite the costume, he was very serious about his job – which he was awful at. He barged in, creating a large hole in the wall and letting the burglars make their escape. Arthur had to run around, capturing them all before the situation was resolved. When he had returned to scold Alfred, the boy had given him puppy dog eyes behind his mask – how he managed to be seen behind it was beyond Arthur.

Eventually, he had realised that he was wasting time and hurried off. Now he had fifteen minutes to change and get to the middle of the city for his date. Throwing his top hat onto his couch, he took a breath. There was no way in hell he could do it at normal speed. He always strived to do that but, frankly, it would be a miracle if he could get changed in that time, let alone get to the restaurant.

With a sigh, Arthur concentrated a little and, suddenly, he was zooming round the apartment: his clothes thrown every which way, a short shower, more clothes on, the rose picked up from its place, his things gathered. Bracing himself, Arthur opened the door and ran down the stairs, getting down them in half the time he would normally. Pausing at the road, he briefly debated getting into a taxi but his speed won out. Maybe he would look a little windswept but he could explain that away.

* * *

Shifting his weight once again, Arthur glanced at his watch. It was quarter past six already and there was no sign of Grace. Was he being stood up? Arthur doubted it and was beginning to get a little worried. Biting his lip, he put his hand in his pocket and tapped at his phone, a finger running along the rose.

"A-Arthur..." said a quiet voice behind him. Relieved, he turned – and gaped. Grace had twisted her hair into a fancy bun which did not look any worse when he noticed strands hovering around her. She had deepened the pink of her lips somehow and the light blush on her cheeks made her all the more beautiful. Her eyes danced in happiness. The long, red dress spoke of confidence and the way she held herself was entirely different from normal, as if she had nothing to hide.

Smiling, Arthur stepped forward, holding out the rose. She took it reverentially. "Good evening, Grace. Are you ready?" He held out his arm and she placed her hand delicately on the crook of his elbow.

They entered the restaurant and managed to secure a table for two. Arthur spotted Yao at the door to the kitchen. The man raised an eyebrow; Arthur inclined his head ever so slightly.

For the first few minutes after they had been seated, they only discussed their menus and what would be best to order. Finally, the waiter left them in peace.

"You... You look... good," breathed Grace, looking down at her plate, the confident air rapidly disappearing.

"Thank you. And you look absolutely divine," said Arthur with a small smile. Inwardly, he marvelled at how well he could compliment this woman. Clearly he had been spending too much time with Francis.

"R-Really?" said Grace, breathlessly. "I... I wasn't sure what to wear and I ended up being a little late. I'm so sorry."

"Not at all," Arthur replied with a slight wave of his hand. He flashed her an encouraging smile. "I also thought I would be late. After all, what you wear when you are out and about is a necessity which costs us time." God, he was talking as though he was the Gentleman. He had to tone it down a bit.

"I can see you put some thought into it," she told him, gazing at him appreciatively. Arthur shifted uncomfortably. All he had really done was drag on the pressed suit he had worn with Alfred and his double date. "Thank you."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because... Because you actually put some thought into coming out tonight. My last date... he dressed like he normally would... It was awful."

"I'm sorry."

Grace laughed softly, like a summer breeze through oak leaves. "You don't need to do that. He was a bit of a-" She broke off and searched her mind for the right word. "Douche," she settled on.

"I'm sure he was much more than just a 'douche'," said Arthur with a frown.

"At least he didn't-" Grace broke off as their starters were brought out. As they tucked in, she changed the subject. "How are you getting on with that paper on Alice in Wonderland? I'm trying so hard to find other angles to it but all I can see is that Lewis Carroll was on drugs."

Arthur chuckled. "I still think he wrote it for a bit of fun. I'm pretty sure he knew people wouldn't understand half of it. He probably didn't even think it would be published."

Giggling, Grace nodded. "That's true."

"What about that Pride and Prejudice assignment? How did you get on with that?"

"Oh, I did that just fine!" Grace bit her lip and pushed her food around on her plate. "Are... Is this all we'll talk about?" she asked, hesitantly.

"No, no. Not at all. I'm just..." Arthur glanced out of the window and blushed. "I'm not sure what to talk to you about. I've never... You're really... Um..." He bit his lip to stop himself from putting his foot in it further.

"Ah, sorry. I... I didn't think you'd be as nervous as me." Arthur looked back at her and frowned at her bowed head. "I... I thought... You're so attractive... I thought you would have had dates with loads of girls."

"You..." Arthur chuckled softly. "No, I'm rather difficult to get along with, for the most part."

"No you're not!" exclaimed Grace, lifting her head, her eyes burning with passion. "You're so kind and patient and sweet and lovely! And, well..." She trailed off and blushed.

_I'm not,_ Arthur thought. He sighed. "Well, thank you. But you don't know me all that well, so-"

"I've watched you for ages!" cried Grace. She paused. "Oh. That came out rather wrong."

"It's quite all right," said Arthur, once again waving her comment away. "I did notice you, after all."

"Oh. Sorry," said Grace ashamedly.

Trying to cheer her up, Arthur returned the conversation to their food. Inside his head, he struck up a mantra. _Please don't let this date end badly..._

* * *

After awkward small talk, Arthur turned the topic of conversation to the city itself. He was finding the date very uncomfortable. _Never again,_ he kept thinking. The date was pretty much a disaster: neither of them knew what to talk about. In a last ditch attempt at a successful date, Arthur had decided it would be a good idea to discuss something vaguely related to him.

And so he began with, "Do you like this city, then?"

"Oh, yes. It's very nice. Well, except for all the crime, of course," replied Grace, happily. Although they couldn't talk, Grace seemed happy enough to be in Arthur's company.

"And the super-powered ones, huh?" said Arthur with a small smile.

"Yeah..." said Grace as her face fell.

"Do you have a favourite superhero?" Arthur decided to ask as he scooped up the last of his salmon dish. When he glanced back up at Grace he was shocked to see her face so twisted. An ugly expression had transformed her face as she scowled. Then it disappeared just as suddenly as it had swept over her.

"I don't like superheroes. They're all vigilantes and should let the police do their jobs."

Arthur agreed with this sentiment. He had been rather reluctant to don his costume and do good. However, it shocked him that she disliked them so much. That expression... "But... I mean, most people around here love them."

"They're just stupid! I hate them. They say they're doing selfless things but they're completely selfish. That's why they put on masks. If they were true heroes, they would do it without the need of a secret identity."

"Well, from comic books, I can assure you, it is not a good thing for people to know who you are. One's loved ones tend to get hurt." Arthur wondered why he was defending the thing he didn't want to be.

"If they were as strong and amazing as they say they are, they'd be able to protect them. And I especially hate The Gentleman."

"Oh?" asked Arthur, feeling disappointed. He eyed her scowl. What would she say if she found out _he_ was The Gentleman.

"Yes! Those stupid manners of his. It's ridiculous! And no-one knows much about him. I mean, I'm not even sure I would know- I don't know what his power is! It's frustrating and it riles me up!" She gave a little growl but composed herself as their plates were taken away and they ordered dessert.

When they were finally left alone, Arthur decided to test the waters. "Would you hate me if I was a superhero?" he asked her, softly. "I mean, if I were to become one, to better myself? You know, helping the less fortunate."

Grace actually giggled. He frowned at her in confusion until she controlled herself enough to speak. "Oh, Arthur!" she sighed. "You don't need to better yourself. You're perfect the way you are – the mask would just distract from that, don't you think?"

Blushing, Arthur shook his head. "But, if I _was_?"

"I like you for being you, Arthur," explained Grace, shyly. "Not because you want to be a superhero." She smiled at him as their waiter returned.

Arthur returned the smile, still blushing. It was a nice feeling, being appreciated for something other than his powers. Every day, people thanked him and enthused how wonderful he was. Even Amelia, the girl he found he was rather fond of, even though they had never met. She thought so highly of him _because_ he was a superhero. Alfred, as well... He doubted the young man would talk to him as much if he wasn't with powers or hadn't been so mysterious when they had met after all those years.

This girl, though, liked him for being himself. She even saw him at his worst, fighting with Francis in classes and outside of them. In fact, she probably knew him better than his friends did, with all her watching.

Except that he knew she was unaware of his hero status.

It hurt, keeping so many secrets from so many people. He had to pretend he was a normal person to even his adoptive parents, for goodness' sake. And, while everyone cheered and loved him as a superhero, he just wanted to forget about them and their stupid city.

He was startled from his reverie by a ringing noise. It came from Grace's bag which was slung over her chair. Her eyes widened and she hurried to get to it. "I am so, so sorry!" she breathed. Pulling her mobile out of a pocket, she looked at it and chewed her lip.

"If you need to take that, I don't mind," said Arthur, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded, hurriedly slipping away in the direction of the toilets and the quiet corridor there. Arthur eyed the door, slowly eating his cheesecake. When she finally emerged, he spotted an irritated expression. However, as she drew closer, it was replaced with a grimace of worry.

"I... My dad... He wants me to go help with some things in the house..." she told Arthur, hovering beside the table.

"Oh!" said Arthur and he stood. "Would you like me to escort you home?"

"Th-That's okay!" exclaimed Grace as her face turned a bright red. "I-I think my dad is going to pay for a cab."

"Then, by all means, allow me to flag one down for you. Just a moment." Arthur beckoned for a waiter who, obviously sensing they were in a hurry, brought over the bill. Quickly, Arthur pulled some notes from his wallet and placed them on the small plate. He offered Grace the mints and she gratefully took them. Arthur slipped one into his pocket as well and they left.

Throwing an arm into the air, Arthur easily flagged down a taxi. With a smile, he opened the door for Grace to get in. She hesitated for a moment. Then, suddenly, she swooped in, kissed Arthur on the cheek and slipped away. Arthur stood in a daze for a moment before the noise of the street filtered through to him and he swung the door closed. Stepping back, he waved as a red-faced Grace did the same.

* * *

_**So, yeah. The title's kind of a lie. Tough. :P (It's supposed to be called "I Kissed a Girl" but the thing won't let me edit the chapter title. ¬.¬  
**_

_**From Arthur's POV mainly cause of what'll happen later. But also cause I prefer writing with British English. I use my Open Office to write this stuff and it has these red lines under things like sneakers and sidewalk and it irks me so damned much. But, yeah, I just prefer Artie to Al.**_

_**Grace is not a Hetalia character. Just FYI.**_

_**Not really got much else to say...**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	2. Mama

_**I was looking for a title (I'm using song titles for some reason) and came across this song which matches what's going on the chapter - and is sung by a British band. Y'know, the Spice Girls. It's really slow and I stopped listening to it halfway through (don't remember it, you see) but, eh. Whatever. Thought I'd point this out. :)  
**_

_**Oh, yeah. In this chapter, don't forget that, er, **_**Amelia's _Internet handle is like :) HERO :) but the smiley faces there don't get transferred to this site. =/_  
**

* * *

When Arthur had returned home, he happily made himself a cup of tea, buoyed by the unexpected kiss. As he bustled around, locating tea and cups and the pot, the water boiling merrily, he wondered what he should do with himself for the rest of the night. He was in no mood for college work and he despised the thought of dressing up and going out as a hero. It was as the kettle clicked off that he realised he really wanted to talk to someone about his date.

However, he mused as he poured the water into the pot, who could he tell? Francis would make fun of him, he knew. And, if he told any of the other heroes, it would spread amongst them and his torment would begin. The only other person he could think of was a certain American he desperately didn't want to know how the date had gone. For various reasons, of course.

With a weary sigh, he carried the tea tray through to his living room and set it on the spotless coffee table. He poured himself a cup as he eyed his laptop sitting on the desk nearby. There was one more person he could talk to, he thought. Nodding to himself, Arthur quickly grabbed the laptop and returned to the couch, flipping it open and pressing the power button.

As he waited for it to load everything, Arthur lifted his cup of Earl Grey and breathed in the pleasant smell. He had been incredibly lucky to have found this in a supermarket nearby. Otherwise, he thought with a grimace, it would have cost a hell of a lot to buy it from the Internet. Which, no doubt, he would have done.

Finally, his laptop had managed to let him onto his desktop and he quickly clicked on his preferred web browser, ignoring the cursed Internet Explorer icon which still glared at him from the screen. At some point he would have to find out how to get rid of that, he thought, for what must have been the hundredth time. Trying not to let himself be sidetracked, he typed in part of the address before hitting enter with a flourish as the rest of it was filled in. Automatically signed in, Arthur scanned the screen as the fan site loaded.

A few months ago, Arthur had been patrolling, searching for the answers to the heroes' questions about their conditions. He had almost passed by the park but, at the last second, veered in, breathing in deeply and pretending for a moment that he was in the country, far away from the city and his problems. A cry for help had come from further along a path and Arthur had rushed to the assistance of a young woman who, after he had fended off the muggers, had seemed quite taken by him. The Gentleman, of course, offered to escort the lady home – even though Arthur wanted to just get on with his patrol. When he'd finally gotten her there, she had excitedly told him about a website he should 'totally check out!' After declining the invitation to come inside in the most gentlemanly way he could, Arthur had accepted a piece of paper with the URL written on it. Curious as to what a site devoted solely to him could be about, Arthur had logged in – and was hooked.

He absolutely loved being able to sit in his own clothes – or, sometimes, his pyjamas – and talk to the people he'd saved or who wanted to know about him. It made the whole situation with his power a little bit more bearable. Besides, there was Amelia. Although he wasn't one to make friends easily, the girl had wormed her way into his heart. Arthur often worried that he would have to save from some ridiculous situation – most likely from trying to see him. After all, he could almost hear her excitement every time he spoke with her.

At long last, he was on! And, as luck would have it, there was the girl herself. Quickly, he set down his teacup and typed out a quick message to her.

_The_Gentleman: Good evening, Amelia. I hope your day has gone well._

For a few moments, Arthur was afraid that she was too busy to pay him any heed. He sighed and resigned himself to writing an entry into his journal. It was the best way to calm himself down when he was too excited. With a yawn, he was about to turn his computer off when he spotted the reply.

_HERO : Hiya! I've had a good day, I suppose. Little bit of a disappointment at one point but I have ice cream, so it's all cool!_

_The_Gentleman: Oh? Nothing too drastic, I hope?_

_HERO : Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Anyways, was your day alright?_

Arthur resisted the urge to point out that 'alright' was not a word. Not in the Oxford Dictionary, anyway. Unless you counted the part that pointed out how Americans had atrocious spelling. Instead, he answered with: _I had an amazing day. It was in my personal life, however – I should, perhaps, not talk about it here..._

_HERO : Aw, come on! I'm not gonna tell anyone!_

_The_Gentleman: It is entirely against my nature to talk about things like this. After all, it is not a Gentlemanly thing to do..._

_HERO : You're my favorite hero, Gentleman! Please! If it's something personal and secret, I won't tell anyone! Not even if The Big Freeze tortured me!_

_The_Gentleman: Let us not think on that. However, you may be correct. I have no-one else to talk to, after all._

_HERO : What about the other heroes?_

_The_Gentleman: They would not understand. _

_HERO : What is it, then?_

_The_Gentleman: I was graced with the company of a young lady for dinner. We both had a marvellous time._

_HERO : Really? Didja go home with her? ;)_

_The_Gentleman: Unfortunately, I was not able to escort her to her front door – she had to meet with her father. However_, _we did share a moment of intimacy. She was graceful enough to kiss me in thanks for the evening._

_HERO : Really?_

_The_Gentleman: Yes. I am quite pleased by this turn of events._

_HERO : Oh?_

_The_Gentleman: I am sorry, did I bore you? I am afraid that I was rather excited – very ungentlemanly, I know, but that is the truth of it._

_HERO : Ah, no! It's just... You're getting somewhere in your relationship and mine's just gone and died._

_The_Gentleman: Your gentleman caller died? I am terribly sorry, ma'am._

_HERO : No, no! I just meant... It's not going to go anywhere. There is no relationship. The guy I like likes someone else._

_The_Gentleman: Are you sure? Perhaps he is copying the movies and has decided to try and make you jealous. You should not give up before you have tried, my dear._

_HERO : Well... Is it okay if I talk to you about him?_

_The_Gentleman: Of course._

_HERO : Well, see, he's always so busy. And he has these beautiful eyes. And he hardly ever smiles so when he does it's like the sun coming out after a terrible stormy night. And he's smart and amazing and lovely and, well... I never really noticed him before but then he literally saved my life and... And it was like that opened my eyes to everything and everything I'd been feeling made sense and I just... I think I... No, I know I love him but he went out on this date with someone from his course and now I don't know whether he'd like me or if he swings the other way, y'know?_

_The_Gentleman: Amelia. You must not let this deter you. If you love him, tell him. Communication is the key to a relationship._

_HERO : Do you really think so?_

_The_Gentleman: Of course, my dear. Good luck!_

_HERO : Thanks! I'll give it my best shot! And good luck with your girl, eh? Have fun! ;)_

* * *

The next day, Arthur almost walked into Alfred as he rounded the corner. For a moment, both were startled. Arthur watched as Alfred's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Uh, hi," he said, smiling. He sounded a little nervous.

"Good morning, Alfred," said Arthur with a smile. "What are _you_ doing out of bed this early?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Alfred, looking a little indignant. "I can get up early, y'know."

"Apparently so. Off to class?"

"Huh?" Alfred blinked.

Arthur sighed. "Alfred, you're on campus. You have classes, right?"

"Ah! Uh. Yeah. Er..." He glanced around. "You... too?"

"Yes. I was just in the library, though," Arthur added, half-expecting Alfred to say something about always being in there again. Instead, he was met by a soft smile. It made his heart clench and his cheeks heat. Biting his lip, he glanced away as he resisted fanning himself. "You... Did anything happen last night?"

"Wha-? Oh, right. Er. No, not really," said Alfred. And he sounded so sheepish that Arthur looked back at him with a frown. "I mean, not unless you count the two guys I knocked into next week – if they wake up then, that is." He chuckled a little, nervously, rubbing at his neck.

For a moment, Arthur struggled against his urge to yell at him. He also found himself struggling against an urge to laugh. With a sigh, making sure not to smile, he spoke again. "Right. Well." Another sigh escaped. "I had best get along – don't want to-"

"Ah, wait!" cried Alfred, his hand catching Arthur's elbow. Almost as soon as he touched the Englishman, his hand was drawn back. "Um, well. Just wanted to know how your date went?" A grin spread across Alfred's face. Mocking him, Arthur felt.

Sniffing, Arthur turned his head, nose in the air. "A gentleman never tells. But, if you must know, it went exceedingly well. In fact, I will see her in class. Perhaps I'll ask her on another!"

"Oh..." said Alfred, sounding sad. Arthur glanced at him to see the smile absent from Alfred's face. In face, he looked a little disappointed and at a loss of what to do.

Smirking, Arthur decided that he had well and truly stopped him from being so smug with that. Maybe it would be enough to stop the teasing he was worried about receiving from the rest of the heroes. "Well, if you'll excuse me," he said and stepped around the stunned American.

"Ah, wai-!" Alfred cried out once again.

A little annoyed now and rather baffled, Arthur turned back to him. "What is it now, Alfred?" he asked, another frown on his face.

"Well, it's just... Christmas is coming up, yeah?"

Arthur blinked, his brow furrowing further. "Yes, I do believe so. I fact, I am fairly sure we just entered December. Best get your pre-" He stopped, realising now why Alfred looked so gloomy. "Ah. Um... What are you...?"

"I-I was wondering..." sighed Alfred. "I was wondering if... you could, um... y'know?"

"Of course," said Arthur without hesitation, offering a smile. If Alfred needed company on his first Christmas alone, he would offer it to him. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I didn't realise."

"No, no. Not _your_ fault," sighed Alfred. For a moment, Arthur worried that he was still blaming himself for the death of his parents. Then, suddenly, Alfred brightened, a grin stretching his mouth wide. "Okay, so, like, we should totally get together on Christmas Eve so we can spend the whole of Christmas Day together! I'll make sure there's a tree and eggnog and- Oh, wait." His face fell again and he glanced down at the floor. "What about _your_ mom and dad?"

A chuckle escaped Arthur, forcing Alfred to raise those blue eyes back to his. "Don't worry about that. I'll be on my own, too. My dad's in England and will probably be 'busy' and my mum's focused on her 'new family'." He rolled his eyes. "She insists on making everything perfect with _them_ but doesn't bother about me or my father. And my father doesn't bother with me since I moved here." Arthur shrugged as he noticed Alfred's shocked expression. "It's hard on them to see me. Don't worry about it, Alfred. This is just the way my family is now. Anyway, I doubt I'll see my mum any time soon so you can plan away. I'll be there, no matter what."

Alfred grinned at that, looking rather relieved. "Awesome! And I'll make sure to get you the best present you've ever gotten!"

Blushing, Arthur shook his head and turned from him. "If you say so. Goodbye, for now."

"See you soon, Artie!"

* * *

Later that evening, Arthur was in his waistcoat and had only to collect his jacket and hat before he left on superhero duties when the flat's telephone rang. Frowning, confused as to why someone was contacting him on anything other than his mobile, he marched over and answered it. "Arthur Kirkland speaking," he said.

"Arthur, darling!" cried a woman's voice down the line. Arthur stiffened and his eyes widened. After only that morning complaining about her lack of attention... _I hope she doesn't want to make me go to her stupid boyfriend's place, _Arthur thought, suppressing a sigh.

"Mother, hello. What are you calling for?"

"Oh, so formal!" cried the Englishwoman, laughing lightly. "Why, I wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting you the week before Christmas!"

There was a brief silence before Arthur replied. "I'm sorry?"

"Well, it's Christmas, isn't it and... I'm sorry but Robert has this adorable daughter that I'd like to get to know _on_ Christmas so I'd like to come the week before to exchange presents. And, then, of course, because I'm such an _awful_ mother, I'll stay with you for a whole five days. Well, when I say that, I mean that I will be arriving on Sunday next and leaving on the Saturday after. Unless, of course, you have a nice gi-boy who you're living with and haven't told me!"

Arthur couldn't believe this. A whole week in his flat with his mother! How was he supposed to attend to his hero duties? It would be impossible to sneak in an out, even with his speed. Doors didn't open and close by themselves, after all. And he would have to hide his costume at the headquarters. This was going to be such an inconvenience – but he couldn't lie to his mother more than he already did so he decided to speak again.

"No, I don't have anyone. I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed, moth-" He cut himself off, sighed and said, "Mum."

The delight on his mother's voice was evident as she said, "Oh, thank you, darling! I hope it won't be too cramped with the both of us!"

"I'm sorry? I know my flat is only meant for a single person, but I am sure-"

"No, no! I meant the _bed_!"

Silence for a moment. "Um... I just said that I would sleep on the-"

"Oh, you _are_ silly!" his mother cried out, giggling. Frustrated, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Ah, you made me laugh so hard, my mascara's starting to run."

"Amazing," muttered Arthur, sardonically. "Mother, what on Earth-?"

"I meant for Robert and I, of course!"

"Sorry?"

"Robert's coming with me! After all, what could be more romantic than a trip to the city at Christmas?"

"Are you-?!" began Arthur. He really, really didn't want them sharing his bed. There was no doubt in his mind that they would get up to no good in there. However, he reigned himself in and, through gritted teeth, spoke in what he hoped was a calmer manner. "His daughter's not coming, is she?"

"Oh, no. She'll be with her mother."

Arthur sighed. "Fine. But you're not to... _do_ anything in it, okay?"

After a brief hesitation, his mother spoke a little more softly. "Ah, have you not... had anyone over?"

"Mum!" cried Arthur, frustration causing him to grip the receiver tighter. He was rather glad he didn't have super-strength or he would have broken it.

"Well, if _you_ can talk to me like that, I have every right to talk to you about _your_... life!"

Taking a breath, Arthur calmed himself as much as he could. "I'm sorry, mother. I will have everything ready for your arrival. Would you like me to book a table at some restaurant on the Friday?"

"That would be lovely, dear!" his mother replied, the fake cheer back in her voice. "I had better go – Robert and I are about to eat! See you soon!"

"Goodbye, mother," sighed Arthur and hung up. With that done, he collapsed into his couch. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

"You what?!" cried Alfred when Arthur arrived at HQ and explained the situation. "But... But! I mean... You can't! That's-! The Gentleman _has_ to be... be... be hero-ing, dammit!"

The Gentleman merely blinked at Alfred before shrugging. "I'm fairly sure the world won't end because I'm not around. Besides, we have a new hero who needs to get used to working alone, wouldn't you say?"

"But, Artie!" whined Alfred. "This is awful!"

Arthur snorted. "I can agree on that. A whole week with my mother is going to be hell."

This seemed to stop Alfred's wailing. His blue eyes scanned Arthur's face as if looking for the answers to his questions. Of course he wanted to know about his parents and their fouling relationship. He wanted to know what had been so traumatic that _Arthur _had gained his powers. After all, he knew about that condition and Arthur could almost see the curiosity wafting off him.

Finally, Kiku interjected. "So, you will have to leave your costume here, Arthur-kun?"

Nodding, Arthur grimaced. "If anything _really_ serious happens that week, you let me know and I'll come running. Literally. I'll pick up my costume and then go out in the fray. I'm sure I can make up a story for my mother."

"Et Robert?" asked Francis, frowning a little.

Knowing that Francis wasn't too fond of the man who had managed to, at long last, split Arthur's loving parents, Arthur only shrugged. "He'd just better behave himself or I'll throw him out. Look, I'll be fine as long as those idiots don't decide to drag his daughter along with him. I mean, I've never met her but I'd rather not have some kid in my flat when I'm trying to study."

"Won't you be in the library most of the time, anyway?" asked Matthew, an amused smile playing at his lips.

Everyone laughed, Arthur joining in with a low chuckle. "Quite probably. Anyway, let us go on our rounds – I had best do as much, ah, _'hero-ing'_ as I can before the dreaded day."

* * *

The next week passed by rather quickly. Situations such as robberies, super villains rampaging and a kidnapping arose but were dealt with quickly. College work piled up and Arthur got through it as quickly as possible. Alfred at one point even insisted on a movie night, gathering all the heroes at the HQ and taking over Eduard's huge TV. It was fun and allowed Arthur to relax for a little while.

Finally, Sunday was upon him and he triple-checked the text from his mother once more. Assured that he had the correct time, Arthur pulled on his coat, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his scarf and strode from his flat.

At the train station, he leaned against a wall, watching the arrivals board and noting that the train his mother was supposed to be on was delayed by five minutes. He sighed. How long was he going to have to wait? He wanted so badly to be at home with a cup of tea: the stations large doors were letting all the cold air in.

"Hey, Artie," said a voice by his ear, causing him to jolt in surprise. Turning, he found a wrapped-up Alfred smiling down at him. "Your mom not here yet?"

"Wha-? Alfred, why are you here?"

"I was just passing by and thought I'd come see if you needed any help."

Arthur shrugged. "Well, she's not here," he explained with a sigh. "You needn't stay here for my sake. Go home."

"Nah, dude. I'll help with the luggage." The American grinned and flexed an arm, the effect quite lost under his jacket. "After all, I'm much stronger than you, right?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I suppose you can do whatever you want."

"And I want to help ya."

The Brit surveyed Alfred. He seemed earnest yet nervous for some reason and Arthur frowned a little in confusion. What was he up to? Nodding, Arthur glanced back at the arrivals board. "Well, they should be here soon. Unfortunately."

"You used to have such a great relationship with your parents. What happened?"

"We all grew up," Arthur replied, not looking at him. That was all he wanted to say on the matter.

"So did me and mine. But we were still fairly close when they... What happened to you?"

Glancing at Alfred, Arthur noticed his curious and worried expression. So he shrugged and replied. "They told me I was adopted in an argument. It was such a shock, it activated my powers. I've never really forgiven them."

"Artie, you should. I mean, it was an accident. They probably still feel guilty." He looked very serious and Arthur gave a scoffed, turning away. However, Alfred grabbed his arm and turned him back so that they could look into each other's eyes. Alfred's were sharp and searching; they stopped Arthur's breathing for a moment. Their bodies were far too close for comfort but Arthur froze instead of moving away like he yearned to do. "But... that's not all, is it? What else happened?"

"Nothing," Arthur breathed, finally able to tear his gaze away. He shrugged Alfred's heavy hand from his arm and turned away once again – just in time to spot his overburdened mother and her boyfriend. "Mother!" he called, striding forward and away from his tormentor.

"My boy!" cried the woman, dropping her bags and throwing her arms around Arthur's shoulders. Reluctantly, Arthur hugged back, a small smile flitting across his face for a moment. However, it was soon lost in his mother's shoulder. As he stepped back, his face was blank once again as he reached for a bag.

"I trust the journey was pleasant enough?"

"Ah, yes, dear- Oh, hello?" She was looking over Arthur's shoulder and he turned to see Alfred, hovering close by.

"Hi, Mrs. Kirkland. Nice to see you again!"

The former Mrs. Kirkland glanced towards Arthur who quickly reintroduced them. "Mother, this is Alfred Jones – the boy who lived next to us when we lived here. I was six at the time, remember?"

His mother gasped. "Alfred?! That's you! My, you've grown quite a bit, haven't you? Ah, and I suppose I should tell you just to call me Sophie. I'm not Mrs. Kirkland any more."

"Yeah," said a gruff voice from her side. Robert looked irritated. His thinning brown hair was a contrast to Sophie's long, thick, blonde hair. Whilst Sophie had hazel eyes, Robert's were dark and seemed to absorb the light, almost making them look dead. And, in contrast to Sophie's picture-perfect face and body (most of which had been altered slightly through the years), his nose appeared to have been broken at one point and not realigned correctly. His thick fingers clutched his own suitcase and he seemed to be sneering at them as though he thought they were idiots.

"Oh, dear, where are my manners! Arthur, Alfred, this is Robert. He's my boyfriend." Cheerfully, she reached for his free hand and let him twine their fingers together, her thin ones dwarfed by his thicker ones.

"Hello, Robert," said Arthur, rather stiffly. He felt it was rather rude of both his mother and Robert to not allow Arthur and Alfred to shake hands with this newcomer so he stood straight, trying not to glare. "Alfred's offered to help carry the bags," he added.

"Yup! Welcome to the city, dude!" said Alfred, cheerily clapping a hand to Robert's shoulder. Then he turned and easily lifted the remaining bags, remembering to make a grunt to disguise the face that they probably felt as light as a feather on the moon to his new strength.

"Well, follow me," said Arthur.

"Of course! Lead the way!" said his mother, still seeming too cheerful for Arthur's liking.

As they walked, Arthur soon found that his mother and Robert fell behind, a distance opening between them. He didn't much care but kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't get lost. If he did, no doubt he would have to find them once again.

"I'm glad you went to meet them," said Alfred, suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Yeah... At least someone..." Alfred trailed off and Arthur glanced at him with a sigh. "I know," he added before Arthur could admonish him. "I know it's not my fault but... Still... And this year..."

"It's been a God awful year, m'boy," said Arthur with a small smile. "Just don't let it worry you. Look forward to the year ahead. You've got a lot of things to do, after all."

"Especially this week!" said Alfred with a grin and a wink. Arthur merely rolled his eyes.

When they finally reached Arthur's flat, his mother declared that she was going exploring with Robert and asked Arthur to unpack their things while they were out. In disbelief, Arthur watched them leave, Alfred hopping from foot to foot nearby.

"Er, you want any help?" asked Alfred with a smile.

"No, you had better get along. It will be evening soon. It's time to don your mask, after all."

"It's all right – I'm sure no-one will-" At that point, however, a jangle sounded from Alfred's mobile. Arthur couldn't place the tune but Alfred hurriedly answered it. "Hey, what's u- Oh, really? Right now?" He sounded a little disappointed and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Okay, got it! I'll be there as soon as I can!" With that, he hung up and turned to Arthur. "I gotta go..."

"So I heard."

"Well, uh. See you in a week?"

"Of course. Goodbye, Alfred."

* * *

_**So. Uh. No hero stuff again this chapter. I do apologise. The actual things they did in the week between the phone call and the day his mother arrived were of no importance, really. And when I say rampaging, I mean basically the Big Freeze turning up at a café or something like in the previous story. And the other stuff was dealt with really quickly.  
**_

_**Speaking of that week... Well, for reasons of story timeline, I needed Arthur's mum to turn up the week before Christmas - but the realised that the sequel had started off way too early. So I let him have a week's notice. Which was probably for the best, anyway. (And I'm using 2012's calendar for this cause that's when I started writing this. I think. And this being My Gentleman Hero and stuff. Or was that 2013. Eh, can't remember. Not that it matters, anyway. I'm only using the calendar as a guideline. It'd be the same either way.)**_

_**I feel that there's some deep symbolism/meaning/whatever for the fact that they all wear masks and Arthur puts on a mask of emotions and Alfred puts on the mask of Amelia and :) HERO :) . And, of course, there's the whole thing about Arthur hiding himself from Alfred in the first one and now Alfred's hiding himself from Arthur. **_

_**Poetic, right?**_

_**When Arthur bumps into Alfred after his conversation, he was actually looking for Artie when they found each other. That's why he's surprised and nervous. He was about to tell him he loved him, you see. Then he got put off. **_

_**And all the while I write this, I will be screaming at Arthur to figure things out. And for Alfred to just man up already, sheesh.**_

_**All the adults in this universe are jerks that deserve to die - apart from, ironically, Alfred's parents who were genuinely lovely people. **_

_**Or maybe it's just me being the jerk, huh?**_

_**Arthur calls Sophie "Mother" because he doesn't feel either her or his "dad" deserve to be called the informal, loving names he used as a child since, you know, they were rather harsh on the gay thing back when they revealed he was adopted. (Which is the thing he's hiding from Alfred. He doesn't want to admit what he was doing with Francis in their rooms in boarding school or that his parents were jerks about it. Or that he's gay, really.)**_

_**I think that's it. **_


End file.
